cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Kober
Jeff Kober (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Out of Bounds (1986)'' [Roy Gaddis]: Stabbed in the chest when Anthony Michael Hall throws a knife at him, just as Jeff is about to shoot Anthony. (Thanks to ND) *''Alien Nation (1988) ''[Joshua Strader]: Dissolved when Terence Stamp has him lowered into the ocean (salt water being like acid to the aliens' physiology). (Jeff was, of course, wearing heavy alien make-up for this role.) (Thanks to Neil and ND) *''The First Power (Pentagram; Transit) (1990) [''Patrick Channing]: Executed in the gas chamber; the execution scene turns out to be Lou Diamond Phillips' dream sequence (as revealed when Jeff comes back to life). His spirit then moves from body to body throughout the rest of the movie, before finally being destroyed with a special blade. (Thanks to ND) *''Automatic (1994) ''[Major West]: Stabbed in the neck with his own blade by Olivier Gruner. (Thanks to ND) *''Logan's War: Bound by Honor (1998)'' [Sal Mercado]: Killed at the end of a fight with Eddie Cibrian. (Thanks to ND) *''Desert Heat (Inferno) (1999)'' [Beserko]: Killed at the end of a fight with Jean-Claude Van Damme. (Thanks to ND) *''The Hills Have Eyes II (2007)'' [Colonel Lincoln Redding]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head (on top of having been impaled through the back with a spear and thrown off a cliff earlier in the movie), after telling the other soldiers that there's only one way to escape. (Thanks to ND and Cody) *''Aces 'N' Eights (2008) (Tate)'' Shot in the back by Jack Noseworthy to stop him 'executing' the wounded Casper van Diem. (Thanks to Brian) '' TV Deaths *The X-Files: Ice (1993) ''' [Bear]: Poisoned when the prehistoric parasitic tapeworm infecting him secretes toxins, whilst the others are surgically removing it. *''"The Magnificent Seven":"'Safecracker"''(1998) '' [Morgan Coltrane]: Killed in a shoot-out with either Eric Close or Michael Biehn. *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Helpless (1999)' [''Zackary Kralik]: Playing a vampire, he's burned to death from the inside out when Sarah Michelle Gellar tricks him into drinking holy water. (Thanks to Neil and Alex) *''Charmed: The Power of Two (1999)'' [Jackson Ward]: Playing the ghost of an executed convict (having died many years in the past), he is finally taken to the afterlife by Brenda Bakke. (Thanks to ND) *''Star Trek: Voyager: Repentance (2001)'' [Iko]: Executed (off-screen). (Thanks to Neil) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Two to Go (2002)'' [Rack]: Dies after Alyson Hannigan drains his magical energy. His body is shown again later on when Michelle Trachtenberg discovers him. (Thanks to Amanda, Neil and Alex) *''Enterprise: Shadows of P'Jem (2002)'' [Traeg]: Shot to death by Jeffrey Combs and Steven Dennis, after Jeff shoots Jolene Blalock while aiming for Gregory Itzin. (Thanks to Neil) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Charisma (2004) ''[Abraham/Eugene Hoff]: Shot in the back by Holliston Coleman while Jeff is threatening Mariska Hargitay. (Thanks to Neil) *''24: Day 5: 7:00 AM - 8:00 AM (2006)'' [Conrad Haas]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland (on top of having been shot in the chest and stomach by Mary Lynn Rajskub), after Jeff confesses to killing Dennis Haysbert. (Thanks to Neil, Alex) Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by magic